This invention relates to the improvement of properties of film forming vinyl polymers. These polymers have many uses, particularly in coatings, sealants, adhesive, and saturant applications and are most useful as solutions or dispersions in water or water-cosolvent mixtures. Films derived from these polymers are greatly improved if they can be crosslinked after film formation. Properties which are generally enhanced by crosslinking include solvent resistance, dirt pickup, adhesion, print and block, mar resistance, tensile properties, etc.
The prior art describes the potential utility of films, derived from vinyl polymers containing pendant acetoacetate groups when crosslinked by exposure to air preferably in the presence of cobalt salts. [Spoor, Die Angewandte Makromolekulare Chemic 38, 160 (1968) 1. However, this technology is inadequate because the free radical flux generated by the metal salt is insufficient to cure the polymeric films fast enough to be practical at room temperature.